


Inn Love

by novemberhush



Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [38]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, But he only has eyes for Stiles, Chef Derek Hale, Derek returns to town after splitting with Kate, Derek takes a job there as head chef, Everyone in town wants to get cooking with Derek, I regret nothing about that title, Laura runs an inn, M/M, no hale house fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21667801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberhush/pseuds/novemberhush
Summary: Returning to town after a nasty break-up Derek takes a job as head chef at his sister Laura’s inn, but is determined to keep romance off the menu. The town’s singletons have other ideas, however, and soon Derek finds himself having to fend them off. He’s been burnt in love before and he’s not looking to start anything new any time soon. And then a newly-graduated Stiles walks in...
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Drabble a Day Keeps the Dread Doctors Away [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1015578
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Inn Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this drabble was inspired by the prompt words _meat, supply, inn_ , as supplied by the sterekdrabbles blog over on tumblr. I hope you enjoy. :-)

Head cheffing at Laura’s inn was a fresh start for Derek after splitting with Kate, and while the menu he designed for it was mouthwatering, romance was decidedly _off_ it.

Unfortunately once word got out he was single he was swamped by unattached locals with a seemingly endless supply of recipes for meatloaf, lasagna and sundry other dishes.

Their efforts proved futile, however, the day the sheriff’s kid, newly graduated from college, wandered in looking for a job. One look at him and Derek decided he was the Dish of the Day. Every day. For the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. If you’d like to let me know what you thought of my little drabble please feel free to do so, either here in the comments section or over on tumblr where I’m also known as novemberhush. Bye for now! xxx


End file.
